


Los Ninos Solitarios

by Ishouldbestudying7



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Here we go!, It'll be really cute trust me, Jade and I came up with it, Other, Please read, There are some really cute kids guys, This is a story about a little band of kids in the land of the dead!, i hope you're ready, please comment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishouldbestudying7/pseuds/Ishouldbestudying7
Summary: We all know there are children in the land of the dead. What we don't know is that sometimes, they band together, and try to be....well, just kids.And kids are bound to have a few adventures, right?





	1. Bienvenido a la Fortaleza

**Author's Note:**

> Hola Lovelies! Long time, no see! Here I am again with a new fic, and this time, I have someone to help me along! This fic idea was thought up by Jade, who you can find on Tumblr at @minekyri45. They do amazing art, and in fact, this is their "thank-you" present for their AMAZING cover of my other fic, Ditto. This is about, essentially, about the Lost Boys (Lone Children) of the afterlife! So without further ado, onto the fic!

The sound of bony feet clacking against cobblestones echoed through the busy streets of the Land of the Dead. The vendors on the streets barely batted an eye at the passing figure, or the excitable alebrije following devotedly at its heels. Eventually, the noise of the atmosphere began to thin and change under the bright orange light of the sunset. 

The figure darted down back streets and alley ways, slowing only to adjust the pack on its shoulder. Eventually, he slowed to a walking place as it evidently neared it's destination. The figure stooped to stroke the head of the alebrije that had opted to trot next to him. The rays of the setting sun highlighted the markings of the figures face, and revealing the figure to be the skeleton of a little boy, around 8 in appearance. His alebrije looked up at him, a little goat-like animal with dark blue fur and a spattering of green spots, not to mention the feather, like markings around it's eyes. The boy looked both ways before darting through a dark alleyway. 

He stopped in front of a great stone slab that was blocking the entrance. Adjusting the sack on his shoulder and keeping it out of the way of his curious alebrije, he raised a bony hand and knocked on the door, in a very specific rhythm.

'Knock-knock-knock-kna-knock-knock-knock!"

He could hear movement from inside, and after a moment's delay, he could hear the scrape of the stone door moving. A pair of big brown eyes surrounded by sockets that seemed to be too big peered at him from the other side, softening when they saw him. 

"It's about time, Vaquero. We were starting to get worried."

Both figures smiled, and the boy made his way through the door and past the figure of the older boy who had admitted him. His alebrije bleated at the older boy, who smiled and closed the door. He followed the younger boy through a narrow hallway. As they moved forward, the din of activity grew louder. The older boy ducked his head as he came to a low-hanging entryway, and straightened with the younger boy to reveal their destination. 

The first impression was always one of complete, unbridled fun and comfortable chaos. 

The low-ceilinged room they found themselves in was alight with color and activity, a children and alebrijes of all shapes and sizes played, ran, sang, and just generally had a good time. A small staircase led down into the main area, and the room was lit with lanterns, glowing paint adorning the walls and the glow of the alebrije's fur. In the corner, a girl around 10 was reading a book in the corner, one hand absentmindedly stroking the fur of her bright red Jaguarundi cat alebrije, who sat contentedly curled in her lap. Two boys, one with a cap falling over his eyes (who looked about 6) and a taller boy with a tighter cap and a pair of laced shoes (who looked around 9) chased one another, their respective yellow dog-like and purple roadrunner alebrijes yapping and squwaking at their heels. The boy's goat alebrije went to join them, and a light green, purple and blue alebrije with spines down her back jumped gracefully into the arms of the older boy, who received her and went down the staircase to join the others. 

There were bookcases, hammocks, chairs, an old record player, pillows and small toys littered everywhere, and everything was just where everyone wanted it. Ropes hung down from holes in the ceiling and staircases led in all directions, going off into different rooms and balconies that any stranger would get lost in. A small table stood in the middle of the room, the chairs surrounding it coming in as many different sizes and shapes as the people who occupied them. 

In short, it was paradise. 

Raising his pack above his head and cupping one hand over his mouth, the boy decided to announce his arrival. 

"LOOK WHAT I GOT!"

All of the children and alebrijes looked up at once. 

And all rushed towards him with a kind of feverish excitement that always followed a day like this. The boy waded through the bodies of the younger kids and past those of the older, more calm ones, eventually placing his precious bundle on the table. The kids all took their respective seats, alebrijes sat obediently at their feet. 

The girl spoke up first.

"Did you have any trouble getting these, Vaquero? It sure did take you a long time."

He looked at her, drinking in her curious face. He and the other kids knew her as Leona, (or lioness), and Josefina Maria Fernandez lived up to that name as well as any of them. She had died of Influenza in 1941, and everyone was convinced that only a virus such as that actually had the power to take her down. She was a tough as her namesake, but that didn't stop her from being the "mother" of the group, always there with a kind word or helping hand. She wore a neat-if not slightly frayed-pink dress with a cinched waist around her spine, her hair falling neatly onto her shoulders and her smart black shoes clicking neatly on the stone floor of the hideout. 

Looking around at the other kids, the boy began to unpack his find, all while remembering why they were called what they were. 

The boy with the shaggy hair and the sneakers-his best friend- was Pablo Martin, had died in 1952 of pneumonia, and was called Veloz (meaning fast) by the group, on account of his fast talking and quick moves. His cap as round and well-fitting, and his shirt had to be tied in the back to keep it from reaching past his waist. He wore a slightly baggy pair of pants and a bright red pair of sneakers, which he had found while scavenging one day. He had a patch above his right knee from one too many excitement-based falls. 

The older boy who had greeted him was Tomas Lopez-the second in command-who had died at age 14 in 1896 of drowning, just off the coast, and was called Sireno (meaning siren), due to his manner of death (he was fond of saying that the last thing he saw before he died had been a flash of scales and a mermaid's face), and his love of singing. He also wrote fantastical tales to tell the younger kids, which had earned him the title of storyteller as well. He wore a loose white shirt with the sleves rolled and tied at the elbow, a nicely fitting pair of brown trouser and a mop of messy hair. The markings under his eyes gave him the appearance of always being tired, despite the fact that it was impossible for a skeleton. 

The smallest boy with the cap covering his eyes was Horge Martinez-the soft edge to the group-had died in 1923 of a horrific street accident. Despite this, he remained the sweetest and gentlest member of the group, earning him the name Mullido (meaning soft). He had curly haor underneath that cap, and wore an oversized shirt of Tomas' with the sleeves tied back and a pair of shorts he had died in, giving him the eternal appearance of a boy to small for his clothes. (He was).

He boy with the pack, himself, was called Vaquero (meaning cowboy) because of his love of adventure and affiliation to his "lasso" (his baby blankets, the last remaining part of his life tied together, which also served as a handy pack). His real name was Luis Garcia, and he had died in 1930 of carbon monoxide poisoning. He wore a pair of faded blue overalls over a white shirt, the sleeves reaching just to his elbow joint. The cuffs of his pants were rolled, and he, too, had a patch was displayed brightly above the right knee, as he and Pablo did almost everything together. 

Luis was in the middle of unraveling his raggedy blue blankets from around his treasures when he heard the sound of the sixth and final member of their little group slide down one of the many ropes dotting the ceiling. The figure made his way over to the table, and took his usual seat at the head with an easy smile and a ruffle of Horge's cap. 

He smiled at Luis and asked, 

"So Vaquero, what do we have today?"

The figure was Victor Gonzalez, their leader. Within the group, he was called Cabecilla (meaning ringleader), and he fit the role perfectly. The first child of the group to arrive in the land of the dead, he had died at the age of 17 in 1886 while working on the railroads just outside of Mexico city. He wore a pair of oversized leather working gloves (which he took off in preparation for the feats ahead), a pair of worker's overalls and a pair of heavy black boots. His shaggy hair fell into his eye sockets, which he brushed away. 

Victor smiled at the others, and at the display of colorful pan dulces that lay before them on the table. With a nod of appreciation to Luis, he said, 

"Well, as you all know, tomorrow is Dia de Muertos!"

The other kids nodded and murmered in agreement and excitement.

"So this is a lovely little pre-feast, brought to us by Vaquero, and provided by our lovely sponsor, who we will be visiting tomorrow along with...."

He paused for dramatic effect.

"Other activities. So eat up now, you'll need the strength for tomorrow. Nice work, Luis."

Luis beamed.

"Dig in, Ninos Solitarios!"

Everyone grabbed a pan dulce, and the chatter was broken by the sound of contented chewing.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day, and they all knew it.


	2. Tiempo de Planificación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get ready for Dia de Muertos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies! I'm back with another small mini-chapter, which will hopefully give a bit more insight into the world of Los Ninos Solitarios. This will be a short one, so just sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Silence had descended among the Fortress, and the only sound was made by Victor, who was stirring in his hammock. His dark green wolf-shaped alebrije, Lobito, was snoring softly underneath his dangling foot. The moonlight streaming through the window illuminated the red bandana tied around his right kneecap, a symbol of is membership to Los Ninos Solitarios. 

Victor's eyes fluttered open, and he drank in the sight of the colorful papel picado draped across the ceiling. He smiled. With only three days to go before Dia de Muertos, the festive spirit and excitement felt within the Fortress was building. Horge and Luis had insisted on decorating, leaving Josefina and Pablo to color, cut, and design the colorful pieces of paper that Tomas and Victor had hung up. Their alebrijes had yapped and purred at their ankles, and had to be held back to avoid any unnecessary incidents. 

Victor rubbed his eye sockets as he pushed himself out of bed, reaching down to scratch Lobito's ears as his head perked. Victor brushed his hair out of his eyes and leaned down. 

"Come on boy. Let's go."

His voice was barely more than a breath, but Lobito understood perfectly and pushed himself up onto his feet. He wagged his great tail and supported Victor wen he tripped over his own feet getting out of the hammock. Victor looked around, listening for the sounds of the other children breathing. Sleep was not a necessity anymore, but a pleasure, and no one could deny the allure of a good night's sleep here and there. 

He passed their rooms, Josefina's, Tomas', Pablo's, Luis', Horge's, and eventually found himself in the main bunker, where he had to duck to avoid some low-hanging decorations. Lobito plodded silently behind him. 

Victor adjusted his gloves and moved aside the great stone slab that served as their door. Lobito trotted out ahead of him and waited as he returned the stone to its rightful place, then trotted happily alongside his boy as they made their way through the winding back alleys of the city. 

Victor could hear the sounds of the usual night-life: radios crooning from open windows, chattering coming from the families and friends who were catching up or relating the events of the day, and the twittering and calls of the alebrijes who roamed the land. 

Victor smiled and patted Lobito's head, furrowing his brow ridges as he tried to remember here to turn. Although he had taken this route many times before, he still had trouble remembering where to go when the lights dimmed and the sounds of the city began to overwhelm his senses. 

Right, left, straight past the nightclub, turn at the broken guitar statue, down the first staircase, another right, and then....

Victor stopped in front of a faded building, the once bright paint chipping in places and the new editions of room giving a charming, if not slightly cautionary feel. 

He told Lobito to sit as he raised a hand and knocked on the door. 

He could hear movement from inside, and he barely had time to blink before the door was flung open and he was pulled into a crushing, but welcome hug. He wrapped his arms around the woman who had received him, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Hola, Mama Julieta."

Mama Julieta let Victor go and held him at arms length, a smile in her eyes. She was an elderly woman, but she still had plenty of spring in her step. Her grey hairs were pulled into a wispy top bun, and her faded blue dress was cinched around her spine, as was the style. She kissed Victor on the cheek and stooped to pet Lobito, who had rushed up to meet her, tail wagging. 

"Hola, mi'ijo. Come in, come in! We've been waiting for you!"

Victor smiled and tried to make himself a bit more presentable before stepping over the threshold of the dilapidated house. He made hi way through the kitchen-where he could see some pan dulce cooling on the windowsill-and into the main sitting room, where his eyes fell upon the figure of a tall, stooped skeleton reading a book on a horrid floral print couch. 

"Hola, Papa Ricardo."

The man looked up and smiled, taking his spectacles off of his nose ridge and standing, also pulling the boy in for a hug. Papa Ricardo was a tall skeleton with kind eyes and slightly droopy eye sockets, and a mind full of stories and ideas. He had fought in La Revolución, and he never tired of telling the tales of his past to anyone who would listen. 

Good thing the kids never tired of it. 

When Ricardo released him, Victor looked down at the two older skeleton's kneecaps. Identical red bandanas were displayed proudly there, declaring to the entire afterlife that-although they were not related to any of the children as far as anyone could tell-these two were a part of Los Ninos Solitarios, as the defacto parents. 

Ricardo gestured for Victor to sit in an armchair opposite, which he accepted. As Lobito placed his head in Victor's lap, Julieta gave him a tamale (freshly made), and tossed some scraps to Lobito. Victor smiled as Julieta took a seat next to her husband and took a bite, letting the warmth spread through his bones. Ricardo took a piece of paper and a pen from the table next to him and settled down. 

"So mi'ijo, how is everything going? What else do you need us to do?"

Victor thought for a moment. 

"Well, we already have stops one, three, five, six and seven set up, and we have what we need for stops two and four. I'm just trying to come up with something for eight. You have la comida?"

Julieta nodded. 

"You saw it on the way in. There's some more coming, but that's what I have so far."

Victor nodded and finished off the tamale, scratching Lobito's head. 

"I was thinking some kind of show, and then some little activity to tire them out and finish off the night. Any ideas?"

Ricardo scratched the pen tip against his skull, deep in thought. 

"Well, there is that music contest happening in La Plaza de la Cruz that night. That would be entertaining, at least."

Before Victor could consider, Julieta piped up. 

"What about that new pool made out of that remodeled cenote outside of el centro deportivo? That would be fun for you and your alebrijes."

Victor nodded, thinking. Yeah, that might work. That mixed in with the trolley ride he was planning and the time it would take to get everything done....

"It's perfect."

Julieta and Ricardo smiled. Julieta looked at Victor with warm eyes.

"Honestly, mi'ijo, I don't know how you manage to pull stunts like this off every year. This scavenger hunt is wonderful. You really make their year, you know. Horge talks about each Dia de Muertos long into the summer, you know!"

Victor smiled, scratching Lobito's head and standing. 

"Well, it's the least I can do. These kids deserve a lot, you know? This is just my way to keep them happy for the year."

Julieta and Ricardo smiled, standing as well and pulling Victor into a hug. They would see all of their surrogate children soon, but there was something about Victor that tugged at their non-existent heartstrings in a way the other's didn't. 

Victor walked out the door to leave, basking in the warmth of the newly rising sun as Julieta shoved a bag of fresh churros into his hand.

"An excuse for leaving," she had said as she sent him off, "enjoy your breakfast."

And with that, Victor was off, headed back towards home as the rosy rays of the sun peaked over the towering buildings of the land of the dead. 

He couldn't wait for Dia de Muertos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have to admit this is a weak chapter. But, this is just a "light snack" kind of a chapter, just something to tie you over until the next, bigger meal of a chapter. I hope you are all enjoying the story, and as usual, comment, leave a kudo, and stay safe!
> 
> Love you all!


	3. La Primera Parada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get this Dia de Muertos started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies! I hope you're all doing fine, and that you've taken a little time to stay warm and happy recently. Here's chapter three, which will be pretty long, purely because I have the time. As usual, please comment, and enjoy!

No one had been able to sit still all day. 

Each and every alebrije and child in The Fortress had been abuzz with excitement, although none had a complete idea of exactly why. Only Victor knew exactly what was going to happen that night, the other children only understanding that they were going to have fun, whatever form it happened to take. The day had been filled with color, laughter, and questions, which Victor received with a chuckle and a vague answer. He had tried to get them to calm down, maybe take a nap before the big night, but the other children were too excited to do anything but jump around and fantasize about what was to happen that night. 

At last, the brilliant orange rays from the setting sun shone through the low windows of The Fortress, and Victor stepped in front of the small crowd of eager skeletons and perky alebrijes that were seated in front of him. 

Each child was dressed in their best outfits (the ones that had been gifted to them last year). Josefina was trying to calm her excited alebrije Gato, while Pablo and Luis kept whispering to each other as their respective roadrunner and goat alebrijes (named Joaquin and Thalia) kept chasing each other around the legs of their owners. Horge was stroking the fur of Maria, his dog-shaped alebrije. Tomas was brushing Catrina-his cat alebrije-and waiting eagerly for Victor and Lobito to begin. 

Victor chuckled and raised his arms. A restless hush fell over the alebrijes and skeletons. Victor cleared his throat and laced a hand importantly on Lobito's head. 

"As you all know, I am a man of many talents."

An instantaneous roar of outrage came from the group, causing Victor to cringe with a smile on his face. It was hard to gloat-no matter how jokingly it was done-in front of these kids. 

He raised his arms again, smirking. 

"But as it so happens, one of those talents..."

He paused, and enjoyed the slight lean of interest from Horge,

"Is finding lost treasure maps from the Forgotten Piratas of Old."

Victor motioned to Lobito, who turned and trotted away, returning a moment later with a worn, rolled piece of parchment gently between his teeth. Victor crouched and retrieved the parchment, reveling in the sound of the excited whispers from the children behind him. He pulled off the red ribbon that had bound the paper and unrolled it, holding it in front of him dramatically. 

He cleared his non-existent throat and began to address the children as he turned the paper from side to side, as though he was trying to decipher a strange language. 

"It say here that there is a secret path around the land of the dead, lined with treasure! It only appears on Dia de Muertos, and it's up to us to find it!"

He hoisted the map abve his head, and children and alebrijes alike cheered.

Victor stuffed the map in his pocket and raised his hands for silence. He looked into the face of each child-the subtly excited face of Josefina, the identically eager faces of Pablo and Luis, the wonder-filled face of Horge, and the smirking face of Tomas. 

"So. without further ado...."

Victor ruffled Lobito's ears and turned. He could hear everyone get up behind him, feet shuffling in anticipation.

"Let's go have a great Dia de Muertos!"

\--------------------------------------------------------

The group made their way through the winding streets of the land of the dead, their identical red membership bandanas that they all had tied around their right knees flashing in the colorful lights. Each child carried an empty knapsack across their back, as Victor had warned them that they might find a few things that they would need to carry home. 

Their alebrije's ears perked and swiveled towards all of the vibrant sounds of the celebrations that had began the second the sun had set. Skeletons trooped the streets, most heading towards the departure gate in order to visit their living family. 

Colorful paintings and strings of elaborate papel picados hung from windows and lampposts, and music wafted from every door and alleyway. 

No one paid much attention to the small group of children, although a few of them shouted greetings over their shoulders, which the ninos returned happily. Their alebrijes trotted and leaped around their legs or-in the case of Josefina and Tomas-lounged contentedly across their shoulders, and the children were having no easier time containing their excitement. 

Horge was swinging between Josefina and Tomas, who were holding either of his bony hands as he giggled, Pablo and Luis were keeping perfect pace with each other and laughing, shoving each other playfully as they kept trying to sneak a peek at the map, which Victor was examining. Luis was brandishing his blankets and letting them stream behind him as he ran, displaying his true 'Vaquero' nature. The group stuck together, and Victor kept stealing clanking over his shoulder too make sure they had everybody. They turned left, right, up two flights of staircases, and then through busy squares (they all held on to each other to make sure they all stuck together then), and through abandoned alleyways. 

After approximately ten minutes of constant whining-each one a various form of "Are we there yet?"-Victor turned and raised a hand, effectively stopping the group in it's tracks. He raised the map and took a look, before rolling it up again and placing it in the back pocket of his worker's overalls. 

"Well amigos, here we are. Now, the acquiring of the treasure hidden in this stop required the help of a certain adult-who is, unfortunately-too busy trying to dress forty dancers before sunrise, so she unfortunately could not meet us here today. But, she has helped me store the treasure...."

Victor tapped his chin with a bony finger, turning and scouring the area under the fire escape. He found a small box with a note on top and smiled, picking it up and placing it in front of the eager group of kids. Taking the note off of the top of the box, he cleared his throat and adjusted a pair of imaginary glasses onto his nose ridge. Imitating a raspy woman's voice, he began to read. 

"Dear Victor (and Ninos Solitarios),

"I'm sorry I couldn't be out here to meet you, but with the Sunrise Spectacular and all, I'm afraid I'm just swamped. Anyway, please enjoy these new clothes that I had helped make, using the instructions that I retrived using the directions on Victor's treasure map. Each one is labeled with your name, so distribute them accordingly. I'll see you soon, but until then, enjoy the clothes and have a happy Dia de Muertos. 

Much Love, Ceci."

Victor smiled and bent down, opening the package and handing out each small pile of folding clothing to the appropriate member. 

The looks of joy on each of their faces made it all worth it. 

Josefina had gotten a new blue dress, blouse with embroidered marigolds and a pair of trousers, Pablo and Luis had each received a matching cap and pair of trousers, and Pablo had gotten a blue shirt while Luis was given a new pair of overalls. Horge immediately swapped out his current cap for the new, light blue one that had been in his pile, admiring the new dress shirt and blue pair of shorts. Tomas was smoothing out the wrinkles on his new white blouse he had been given, and holding up the new pair of trousers to his pelvis to-pointlessly, this was Ceci's work-to check the fit, which was obviously perfect. And Victor, himself, smiled at the new pair of gloves and new white shirt and pair of overalls that had been in his pile, bending to put the clothes in his pack. In the bottom of the package, he unveiled a small bundle of red bandanas, with instructions from Ceci. Smiling, he held them out to the others. 

"Hey guys, look! Membership bandanas!"

The children cheered, and each took their respective bandanas-which had been embroidered with their nicknames-and tied them on, gifting their old ones to their alebrijes, so eventually every member in the group had their own, new bandana.

Well, so far, so good. 

When everyone had gotten settled and all of the new clothes were safely in packs, Victor raised his hand. 

"Now that we have acquired the first bit of treasure, it is time to take the perilous trek to the second, which is convieniently located...."

He checked the map.

"At Senora Rivera's shop! Vamanos, Ninos Solitarios! Let's go!'

The children cheered, and set out to the second leg of their adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. Ceci! She is so underappreciated.
> 
> Welp, there you go! I love these kids so much. We saw some familiar faces in this chapter, and more are to come! Please let me know what you thought, comment, and leave a kudo! As usual, love you all, stay safe!


	4. La casa de Rivera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one could say that the Riveras weren't generous. Especially not to a group of lone children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Long time no see! Before we begin, I would just like to apologize for the unannounced hiatus. I've just been really busy lately, and this story just slipped my mind. Anyway, I thank you all for your understanding and I hope you can forgive me if the same thing happens again. Without further ado, on to the next chapter!

The trolley moved gracefully through the night, the cries of laughter and mirth emanating from it mingling with the night air. Los Ninos Solitarios were everywhere, the empty car providing the perfect playground. Kids and alebrijes were climbing everywhere-the balcony, the seats-all while the driver chuckled and turned away. 

Kids will be kids. 

Victor looked over the trolley from his spot on the balcony and scratched Lobito's head. Tonight was going great so far. 

The trolley began to lower, and the kids crowded around the door in anticipation. As soon as the doors slid open, they all rolled out in a wave, skipping and spinning through the streets, flaunting their new clothes. 

Hands in pockets, Victor lead the children down alleyways and storefronts, while Lobito corralled them like a sheepdog. 

A few moments later, they found themselves staring up at the hanging wooden shoe that proclaimed the entrance to the Rivera's workspace. 

The children smiled and straightened themselves out while Victor raised a hand to knock, rapping on the heavy wooden door thrice with his bony knuckles before taking a step back and bending to straighten Horge's hat. The creaking of the door-hinges creaked, causing Victor to leap up and hurriedly attempt to tame his hair. On the way up, however, his elbow collided with bone, causing the skull in question to go flying. Victor leapt up and caught it, hurriedly and apologetically handing it back to the short, stout man that had answered the door. 

"Hola, Senor Julio. Lo siento."

Julio Rivera screwed his skull back on and smiled warmly at the assembled children and alebrijes. 

"Hola, ninos. And no worries Victor, it happens all the time."

Victor smiled again and put a hand on Lobito's head. Julio retrieved his hat and opened the door wider, arms open.

"Come in, come in! Make yourselves at home!"

The children smiled and collected their alebrijes, smiling at Julio as they filed into the box-filled storefront. Workbenches stood next to leather-covered tables, sewing machines whirred, and voices chatting could be heard. 

A flash of color passed the window, and a gigantic yellow eye peered in at the assembled children. 

"Pepita!"

The alebrijes cried out in happiness, and Julio just had time to open the door to the yard before they all barreled out to greet their friend and fellow alebrije. 

Julio and Victor chuckled, Julio gently guiding the children through the workshop. As they passed the main work area, the sound of voices intensified, and the twins and Victoria came in to view, each working on embroidering a new pair of shoes. The children all chimed in in unison. 

"Hola, Victoria. Hola, Oscar y Felippe!" 

The three Riveras looked up, joking smiles gracing the identical skulls of the twins and a small smile finding its way onto Victoria's. Oscar and Felippe spoke first (finishing each other's sentences, as usual).

"Hola ninos. And Happy-"

"Dia de Muertos! Did you come-"

"For some new shoes?"

"A shine, perhaps?"

"Or some food? I think that-"

"Rosita's been cooking"

"All night!"

The children's skulls were hurting from having to switch attentions between the twins. Luckily, Victoria spoke up and interrupted their back-and-forth. 

"She's in the kitchen. She has quite the spread out."

Victor smiled and mimed tipping a hat to her, a gesture which Horge followed. Julio lead them down a hallway, a hallway filled with the most heavenly smells. 

Julio opened the door to the kitchen to reveal the bustling and busy form of Rosita, carrying plates of tamales and mole towards a table almost sagging under the weight of the food already piled onto it. 

The children could barely contain their excitement. 

They barely had time to utter a greeting to Rosita before she was ushering them into their seats and piling their plates high with all of the food they could fit. Sugar skulls, tamales, mole, pan de muertos, it was all there. 

And it was all delicious. 

Throughout the meal, Rosita moved between the children and laughed with them, commenting on how good they looked in their new clothes and asking how the food tasted. The children tried to respond, but they found it easier to just nod and smile. Eventually, with their metaphorical bellies full, they sat back to talk and savor the moment.

That was, until the door opened and a sharp, commanding voice called out,

"Why did no one tell me the ninos were here?"

Victor's eyes widened in their sockets as he turned to behold Mama Imelda, arms crossed and purple dress swishing around her ankles. He swallowed his last mouthful of pan and spoke.

"Hola, Senora Imelda. Happy Dia de Muertos."

Although her posture did not change, Victor could see her eyes soften and her mouth uncurl. Her voice was much softer as she addressed the group.

"Hola, Victor. Hola, Ninos. Happy Dia de Muertos."

The moment of softness was replaced with a rather businesslike air, as she turned on her heel and said, 

"Come. If you're all done eating, I have something for you all in the back room."

The children stood, thanked Rosita, and followed Imelda through the hallways of the Rivera home, the heels of her hand-crafted boots clacking along the wooden floors. Eventually, they reached a small room, usually reserved for the deliveries. Imelda went around the room and collected certain boxes into her arms and handed each one to their respective child. With an approving nod, each child, (save for Victor, who hadn't been given his yet), tore open the packages and gave shouts of surprise and delight. 

New shoes, lovingly made, had been given to each child. Two pairs each. A pair of boots and a pair of fancier shoes for special occasions. 

Each child pulled on a pair immediately, and with Imelda's blessing, they all ran outside to join their alebrijes and Pepita, leaving only Victor in the room with Imelda.

With the other children gone, Imelda turned towards Victor and smiled. 

"Oh, Victor. Look at how happy you've made them."

Victor smiled and looked down sheepishly, not at all used to the praise from such a usually stoic woman. 

"You are the one who made the shoes, Senora Rivera. It was really you, not I."

Imelda smiled and handed him a box, lovingly decorated with a skull and tied with a strip of red cloth. 

"How much longer do you think you have?"

Victor sighed and took the gift, smiling. He looked down at his arms, which he now realized looked a little dingier and more yellowed than they had the year before. He smiled at her and opened the gift to reveal a beautifully made pair of work boots and a pair of wing-tips. Taking a deep breath in, he answered the question. 

"I have no way of knowing, Senora Rivera. All I can do is hope they'll be okay without me, when it does come."

Imelda smiled, then pulled Victor in for a hug. He smiled and gave her one back. 

"Oh, nino. Don't worry. You've done just enough."

She gestured to the window, where Victor could see the forms of the ninos and their glowing alebrijes climbing all over a patient Pepita, who merely stretched leisurely and yawned, purring. 

Victor smiled, taking the box and pulling the new pair of boots onto his feet. Putting the rest into his pack, he smiled at Imelda. 

"Thank you Senora. For everything."

Imelda smiled and gestured to him. 

"Go. Go enjoy the rest of your night."

He turned to go, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder blade. Imelda's face greeted him when he turned around. She lifted up her skirt slightly to reveal a red bandana wrapped around her ankle. 

"And Happy Dia de Muertos, Victor. You've earned it."

Victor smiled and nodded, appreciative of all she had done.

"To you as well, Senora Rivera. Thanks again."

And he turned, closing the door and leaving to collect the rest of his ninos and continue the night of adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Imelda! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I apologize if it sounds rushed, but It kinda was. I'm super tired. Anyway, have a wonderful day everybody, and stay safe! Love you all, and don't forget to comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, first chapters are a doozy. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I hope I was able to describe he kids well. Anyway, please comment, and keep an eye out for more of these precious babies! 
> 
> Love you all, stay safe!


End file.
